


トゥーカの眼差し

by fried_bogy



Category: Star Wars: Kanan (Comics), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fried_bogy/pseuds/fried_bogy
Summary: From the shindanmaker.com.→〝 Please write.【Title】Kitten eyes【Ad text】I want to blame him for my unrequited feelings.【First sentence】He lit a cigarette so as not to let me read his emotions. I look at his lips.The title of this story is〝Tooka's Gaze〟.





	トゥーカの眼差し

感情を読み取られまいとするかのように、煙草に火をつける彼の口許を見る。  
コクピットの暗がりで、青紫の炎は紙巻の先端を朱に染め、自身はひとすじの煙になった。刺激性の匂いがつんと鼻を刺す。  
深宇宙の闇を塗りこめたキャノピーには昨日出会ったトゥーカの眼を思わせる火が点と燃え、カスミアが緩慢に息を吸うたび彩度を強くした。声のない会話に打ったピリオドみたいな朱は、ダッシュボード・パネルが発する覚束ない明かりの中で、ただひとつの動きあるものだ。はじめ、それは計器灯の星座に位置を占めた一個の光にすぎない。だがあるとき突然星は流れ、細い残像を引きながら、机上の皿に灰を落とす。上下に、やや落ち着きなく、周期的なルートで繰り返される。獣の好奇心を誘う不規則さと容易にとらえられそうな速さで。  
じっと眼をあてていると、  
「お前には早い。ＫＩＤ」  
釘をさされた。燐寸の燃えさしを渡される。  
「興味ないよ」  
返した言葉に嘘はなかった。刺激という意味ではスパイスの効能よりも、瞑想で得られるヴィジョンのほうが強烈なのだ（少なくともそう教わった。だからスパイスに手を出してもあまり面白くないと）。  
受け取ったものを眺める。細い体の半ばまでを黒く焦がし、ねじれた棒。ちいさな。青い炎を上げていた。俺の片手で足りるほどの時間、一瞬と云っていいような時の中で、己を燃やした燐寸は満足しただろうか？ 与えられた役目を終えて。  
「ほんとレトロ趣味だよね」  
捨てていいのか迷っていると、あとでまとめて水につけるから灰皿へ置けと云われた。  
「念の為だ。火は扱いを間違うと酷いことになる」  
正しい扱い。火種はきちんと消して。二度と炎が上がらないように。  
だけどカスミアの手にある煙草にはまだ高熱がまたたいていて、彼の罪悪感が白く伸びている。彼の指を奇麗だと思う。力強くしなやかな、優しい緑の指。長い三つの爪先はかすかに尖っている。泥棒がそんな指をしている必要がなぜあるんだ？  
「スパイスなんて、吸うんだな。カスミア」  
「……燐寸を使いたい時だけ吸うんだ」  
先をにじる指の動きを見つめすぎるのは正しくないことか？ 彼の視線を捉えすぎようとすることは。火の消えたスパイスのとなりへ燃え殻を横たえる。誰かの身を欲することが、こんなにも黒く、ねじれ、心の奥まで掬われることだなんて、誰も教えてくれなかった。正しいのか正しくないのかも。  
「寝るぞ。明日は早い」  
彼は、正しくないと考えている。  
今しかないのに。  
きっと、今しかないのに。

了

**Author's Note:**

> ２０１９０５１５


End file.
